Quests
are another way to obtain artifacts besides racing. Upon completion of a quest, the player is presented with three chests and 1-2 keys to open the chests. Rewards include treats, gems, dragoncash, experience, double XP boosts, and artifacts. Using the recommended elements will increase the player's chances of earning artifacts. Activating Kairos will speed up the time it takes for the quest to complete by six hours. After the Nursery is "transformed" players can send quests from it even if Gaia is not obtained already. can sent out from the Perch of Kairos and the Legendary Nursery. Press ctrl + F (or Command + F) to enable quick search. Quests If you have discovered a new quest that is not on this list yet, please action=edit}} click here to edit the table, or add a comment below. |-| Current Quests= *'These quests were released between the time Gaia was released and now.' |-| Old Quests= *'These quests were released between the time Kairos and Gaia were released.' Perch of Kairos The Perch of Kairos can be built by earning parts by completing Quest Results Quest results vary at the end of each quest in regards to which rewards are received. The same quest may result in a different reward or amount of the reward regardless of using the same dragon as a previous attempt. Rewards include treats, dragoncash, experience, and artifacts. If the player has built the Perch of Kairos and obtained Kairos already then artifacts will not result as a reward. Using an epic dragon will usually result in a two hour quest; otherwise the quest lengths seem to be randomly generated. These results are not entirely conclusive and may vary depending on park level, whether a dragon with the same elements as the quest is used, and the length it takes for the quest to be completed. Quests and Events During the events, starting with the Epic Egg Hunt, players were able to receive event currency from completing quests. The maximum amount players were able to receive from completing quests were twenty units on regular days. The results of the quests were the same as usual in addition to receiving the event currency. Regardless of quest length all completed quests result in the same amount of event currency. It is not entirely conclusive, but during some past events quests with a length of two hours resulted in two units of the event currency on regular days and lengths longer than two hours resulted in twenty units on regular days. Gallery QuestButton.png|Quest Button Kairos Quest.png|Two-step filter system PerchBusy.jpg|Perch of Kairos During Quest (New) PerchDone.jpg|Perch of Kairos After Quest (New) PerchOfKairosDuringQuest.jpg|Perch of Kairos During Quest (Previous) PerchOfKairosAfterQuest.jpg|Perch of Kairos After Quest (Previous) DragonQuestTime.jpg|Option To Use Gems To Speed Up A Quest DragonCashPrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (DragonCash) ExperiencePrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (Experience) TreatPrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (Treat) NewLegendaryFragmentPrizeFoundMessageCard.jpg|Prize Found Message Card (New Legendary Fragment) DuplicateLegendaryFragmentMessageCard.jpg|Duplicate Legendary Fragment Message Card (New) Choices!.png|Duplicate Legendary Fragment Message Card (Old) QuestCompleteNotification.jpg|Quest Complete Notification (Example) QuestForKairosInGameNotification.png|Quest for Kairos In-Game Notification ChoosingGiftAfterQuestCompleted.jpg OpenedBox.jpg Notes *On March 12, 2015 players were able to do participate in quests even if they had obtained Kairos. *Players were able to receive epic eggs from completing quests during the Epic Egg Hunt event. *On April 8, 2015, quests got a countdown timer upon zooming in on the Perch of Kairos, to find out when their dragons will be completed with their quest. *On June 8, 2015, six new quests were added: The Undergloom, Dungeon of the Deep, Hall of Reflection, Shining Field, Canyon of Confusion, and Maddening Marsh. *On April 13, 2016, the 50,000 dragoncash fee was removed. Possible References *The former quest "Mount Dumme" was possibly a reference to Mount Doom, the volcano in The Lord of the Rings where the Ring of Power was forged and destroyed. *The quest for the Tree Dragon is called "Rootmoot," which may be a reference to Entmoot, the meeting of Ents (treeherders) in the Lord of the Rings. *The quest for the Pepper Dragon is called "Cheelei's Cove". This is possibly a reference to chili, which is a type of pepper. *The quest of the Sonic Dragon is called "Green Hill Havoc". This is likely a reference to the Sonic the Hedgehog series and the well-known Green Hill Zone. *The quest for the Wraith Dragon is called "Gaznul Gulch." When rearranged, the letters can spell out "Nazgul," which is another name for the Ringwraiths in the Lord of the Rings series. *The quest for the Mirror Dragon is called "Rorrim Rock." Rorrim is the mirror image (meaning it is spelled backwards) of the word mirror. *The quests for the Panlong Dragon and the Teidian Dragon (Year of the Dragon and Bull respectively) may be referencing the Chinese Zodiac, as the dragon and bull are both Chinese Zodiac signs. Also, it may be referencing the Teidian Dragon's description, which states that the Teidian Dragon is sometimes called "little bull". *The quest for the Zombie Dragon is called "Plaaaaaaaaains." This is likely a reference to zombies, as they are often depicted groaning the phrase "braaaaaaaaains." *The quest for the Ivy Dragon is called "Hall of Hedera." This is likely a reference to Hedera, the genus that true ivy belongs to. *The quest for the River Dragon is called "Ami'Lya's Adventure" which may be referencing the relationship between Amelia Pond and River Song from Doctor Who. *The quest for the Pharaoh Dragon is called "Tomb of Kings" which may be a reference to how pharaohs were buried in tombs meant for kings. *The quest for the Prism Dragon is called "Darkside of the Moon" which may be a reference to the album "Dark Side of the Moon" by Pink Floyd which has a prism on the cover. *The quest for the Pollen Dragon is called "Fields of Achoo" which may be a reference to how pollen can make people sneeze, and make it sound like they are saying "achoo" in the process. *The quest for the Lycan Dragon is called "Howling Hunt" which may be a reference to how a lycan or werewolf is rumored to howl at a full moon. *The quest for the Iron Dragon is "Iron Will" which may be referencing the phrase "iron will" meaning having a strong desire to achieve or complete. *The quest for the Ash Dragon is called "Phoenix Edict" which may be a reference to how a phoenix is suppose to rise from ashes when it is born. *The quest for the Apocalypse Dragon is called "Prophetic Pursuit" which may be a reference to how an apocalypse is foreseen in multiple prophecies. *The quest for the Sulfur Dragon is called "Putrid Plunge" which may be a reference to how people believe the scent of sulfur to be putrid (however, in reality, sulfur is odourless.) *The quest for the Jet Dragon is called "Lignite Night" which may be a reference to how jet is a hardened form of lignite, a type of mineraloid formed from the high-pressure decomposition of wood. *The quest for the Gamma Dragon is called "Ray of Rage" which may be a reference to how gamma ray exposure caused the Marvel Comics character Bruce Banner transform into the Hulk when angry, and enter a state of rage. *The quest for the Malachite Dragon is called "Smash Valley" may be a reference to the color of the Malachite Dragon, as well as references in its description, referencing the Hulk's "Hulk Smash" catch phrase. *The quest for the Lodestone Dragon is called "Magnet Junket" which may be referencing how naturally magnetic stones are called lodestones. *The quest name for the Poison Dragon is called "Toxic Trouble" which may be a reference to how poison is toxic, and if exposed to can cause trouble. *The quest name for the Autumn Dragon is called "The Fall" which may be a reference to the season called Autumn is nicknamed "Fall" due to leaves falling off the trees. *The quest name for the Cotton Dragon is called "Textile Test" which may be a reference to cotton being a textile, meaning flexible and made of fibers. *The quest name for the Bicentennial Dragon is called "Ten Score Trench" which may be a reference to the length of a bicentennial being 200 years long and ten scores equaling 200. *The quest name for the Century Dragon is called "Five Score Score" which may be a reference to the length of a century being 100 years long and five scores equaling 100. *The quest name for the Lace Dragon is called "Doily Dash" which may be a reference to doilies commonly being made of lace. *The quest name for the Inferno Dragon is called "Dante's Dungeon" which may be a reference to the author Dante Alighieri's work titled "The Inferno." *The quest name for the Rust Dragon is called "Corrosion Excursion" which may be a reference to rust being a form of corrosion of certain metals. *The quest name for the Nightshade Dragon is called "Belladonna's Bastion" which may be a reference to nightshade's scientific name being belladonna. *The quest name for the Liberty Dragon is called "Beacons of Freedom" which may be a reference to how the Statue of Liberty is sometimes referred to as a "beacon of freedom." *The quest name for the Salamander Dragon is called "Amphibian Meridian" which may be a reference to salamanders being a part of the amphibian genus. *The quest name for the Surprise Dragon is called "Shock and Aww" which may be a reference to how people are described when reacting to a surprise. *The quest name for the Forge Dragon is called "Smithy Snafu" which may be a reference to how a smith heats metals in a forge to make the metal easier to shape or mold. *The quest name for the Sun Dragon is called "Solar Controller" which may be a reference to how other planetary objects, such as planets, orbit around the sun as if the sun is controlling them. *The quest name for the Midnight Dragon is called "The Witching Hour" which may be a reference to how midnight is nicknamed the witching hour. *The quest name for the Holly Dragon is called "Wreaths Wrath" which may be a reference to how the holly plant is commonly used for holiday wreaths. *The quest name for the Wind Dragon is called "Zesty Zephyr" which may be a reference to how a zephyr is a soft gentle breeze and how wind is a natural movement of air. *The quest name for the Muse Dragon is "Writer's Block Bluff" which may be a reference to how writer's block prevents a writer from writing, while a muse inspires development or progress. *The quest name for the Sprout Dragon is called "Budding Bayou" which may be a reference to how when some plants sprout the next stage contains the plant budding or developing buds. *The quest name for the Thunderbolt Dragon is called "Cloud Striker" which may be a reference to how when two clouds hit each other lightning strikes and thunder can be heard. *The quest name for the Acid Dragon is called "Corrosive Crater" which may be a reference to some acids being corrosive and possibly leaving a crater if the material spilled on is thick enough for the acid to not completely corrode through. *The quest name for the Double Rainbow Dragon is called "Doublehue Ditch" which may be a reference to rainbows having seven colors (red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet), and how indigo and violet may be considered as hues of the color purple. *The quest name for the Firework Dragon is called "Explosions in the Sky" which may be a reference to how fireworks explode in the sky after being launched. *The quest name for the Faire Dragon is "Fair is Fair" which may be a reference to the idiom of the same name. *The quest name for the Berry Dragon is called "Fearsome Fruit" which may be a reference to how berries are a type of fruit, and how some people may fear them if they don't know if they are poisonous or not. *The quest name for the Phantom Dragon is called "Fear & Figments" which may be a reference to how a figment is a thing someone believes is real but only exists in their imagination, and how figments of phantoms can be feared. *The quest name for the Seed Dragon is called "Forage in the Great Forest" which may be a reference to the Great Forest National Park being proposed in Australia and how animals forage for seeds in search of food. *The quest name for the Shield Dragon is called "Fury's Foray" which may be a reference the organization S.H.I.E.L.D. which was headed by Nick Fury who fought criminals and villains in the Marvel Universe. *The quest name for the Pyrite Dragon is called "Golden Foolery" which may be a reference to pyrite's nickname being fool's gold as many may mistake it for gold. *The quest name for the Cerberus Dragon is called "Hall of Halitosis" which may be a reference to the location Cerberus from Greek mythology guards the underworld with its three heads, and how dogs are said to have halitosis, or bad breath. *The quest name for the Ouroboros Dragon is called "Infinite Loop" which may be a reference to the image of Ouroborous eating its own tail, making it look like an infinite loop. *The quest name for the Coral Dragon is called "Kelpy Corrale" may be a reference to how both kelp and coral are living lifeforms in the ocean, and how "corrale" is Spanish for coral. *The quest name for the Abyss Dragon is called "Lantern Deeps" which may be a reference to the Abyss Dragon having a similar appearance to the lantern fish which live deep beneath the ocean surface and use "lanterns" on their heads to attract prey. *The quest name for the Garland Dragon is called "Laurel Lament" which may be a reference to laurel wreaths or arrangements similar to a garland wreath, which may be given to someone during a period of lament, or sorrow. *The quest name for the Blue Moon Dragon is called "Lunar Blues" which may be a reference to anything lunar being determined by its relationship to the moon, and a play on words of the blue color and blues music genre. *The quest name for the Quicksilver Dragon is called "Mercurial Madness" which may be a reference to how the element of mercury being commonly known as quicksilver, and how mercury poisoning is sometimes referred to as mercury madness. *The quest name for the Clover Dragon is called "Misfortune Marsh" which may be a reference to how clovers can grow in marshes, and are thought of to be lucky, with misfortune being the opposite. *The quest name for the Neoteric Dragon is called "New Year Flight" which may be a reference to the Neoteric Dragon being in recognition of the New Year and neoteric meaning something new. *The quest name for the Arctic Dragon is called "Northern Chills" which may be a reference to the location of the Arctic and the cold chilling temperatures which exist there. *The quest name for the Bizurian Dragon is called "Paired Pulsars" which may be a reference to the two pulsating stars, which the Bizurian Dragon is in recognition of. *The quest name for the Nether Dragon is called "Pancake Plunder" which may be a reference to the Nether Dragon sharing a similar appearance, as well as references in its description, to the character Hellboy who is obsessed with pancakes. *The quest name for Labradorite Dragon is called "Retrieve and Retreat" which may be a reference to the similar spelling of labradorite to the Labrador retriever. Labs are a breed of dog, and dogs can be trained to retrieve and retreat, or return with an object. *The quest name the Flash Dragon is called "Scarlet Sprint" which may be a reference to the DC comic character, The Flash, being referred to as the "Scarlet Speedster" who sprints very quickly as his super power. *The quest name for the Geode Dragon is called "Sediment Impediment" which may be a reference to the formation of geodes. *The quest name for the Quake Dragon is called "Seismic Trick" which may be a reference to earthquake being a common name for seismic activity. *The quest name for the Mountain Dragon is called "Solo Summit" which may be a reference to the highest point of a mountain being called its summit, and there only being one of it. *The quest name for the Vortex Dragon is called "Spiraling Storm" which may be a reference to a vortex being a spiraling amount of fluid or air which can cause a storm such as a hurricane or tornado. *The quest name for the Meteor Dragon is called "Star Shower" which may be a reference to a shooting star being defined as a rapidly moving meteor entering the Earth's atmosphere, and when many are seen at one time it is often called a meteor shower. *The quest name for the Omen Dragon is called "Trial DCLVI" which may be a reference to 666 which is a number associated with bad omens. The Roman numerals represent the number 656. This number might have been chosen intentionally, as the numbers are in descending order (D = 500, C = 100, L = 50, V = 5, and I = 1.) *The quest name for the Ruin Dragon is called "Down Falls" possibly because the word downfall is a synonym for ruin. *The quest name for the Evergreen Dragon is called "Neverblue Woods," possibly a play on the word evergreen and woods frequently have many varieties of evergreen trees. *The quest name for the Arcturian Dragon is a reference to the Pan Galactic Gargle Blaster, a fictional drink from Douglas Adams' "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy" where one of the ingredients used in the drink's recipe comes from the star Arcturus. *The quests for the Snowy Bronze Dragon, the Snowy Silver Dragon, and the Snowy Gold Dragon (“Chione Chasm”, “Chione Climb”, and “Chione Peaks” respectively) are a reference to Chione, the Greek goddess of snow. *The quest for the Stygian Dragon is called “Runic River,” which may be a reference to the River Styx, the river which, in Greek mythology, serves as the boundary between Earth and Hades. The definition of “Stygian” is “relating to the River Styx.” *The quest for the Topaz Dragon is called “Remember November,” which may be a reference to the poem “The Fifth of November” which begins “Remember, remember / the fifth of November.” *The quest for the Misfortune Dragon is called “Misadventure Time,” which may be a reference to the Cartoon Network television series, “Adventure Time.”